


Felonius Monk

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Dark Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Max, in the cell, with the lube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felonius Monk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Eve

 

 

"I told you, my designation's 494." 

"Doesn't suit you. I'm gonna call you Alec." 

"Alec?" 

"As in 'smart aleck.'" 

"I can live with that." 

494 studied X5-452 -- Max -- standing across from him in their cell. He had always thought it funny that the modern representation of a 'cell' was a jail cell. Here at Manticore, they lived in monk's cells. 

It gave him a thrill now that breeding partners were introduced. A monk wasn't supposed to have sex. 

He certainly wasn't going to complain about the new rules. 

Except for maybe his first breeding partner. X5-474 had been a bit squeamish about touching. She hadn't been unattractive, with short blond hair, and some nice curves. Her tits had been a little small though. And her ass kept twitching every time he slid his cock into her. 494 couldn't see the point in that. Sex was something to enjoy. One of the few things left to enjoy here in the Manticore Monastery. 

But this one - Max - didn't seem as if she was squeamish at all. 

"Good because my second choice was Dick." 

He laughed and reached for his pants. 494 had no problems with showing Max his dick. "Be careful what you wish for." 

She made a disgusted noise. "Urgh. Do I have to kick you in the balls this time?" 

494 kicked off his shoes. "I covered once for you. Now it's time for a little payment." He smirked. "Two times, I believe." 

Max's expression tightened and her leg flew toward his crotch. 494 dodged, catching her leg and pushing her toward the bed. "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. It isn't so bad here. Food, clothing, a roof. Sex." He smiled at her. "Sex with someone who knows what they're doing." 

"So you've got a mirror in your room, eh?" She pushed with her thighs and kicked him away, jumping back up. 

"Only intelligent conversation around here." 

Max rolled her eyes and started down for her escape route. "Shut up and help me, Alec." 

"That'd be two favors. What's in it for me?" 

She looked over her shoulder and her brown hair slipped into her face. "I don't beat the crap out of you." 

494 laughed. "I'd much rather just have sex." 

"Of all the..." she trailed off and started moving the bricks out of the way. "I had to get the horny one." 

494 crouched down next to her and peered into the hole. It was dark, dank, and there were lots of pipes. 

Wonderful. She wanted to spend time wading around in Manticore's sewer. 

"So, what's your problem with sex, then?" 

"I don't have a problem with sex. I have a problem with you." 

494 sighed sadly and headed for the door. If she didn't want to cooperate. "Nice knowing you, Max." 

_That_ brought her head out of the hole. "What?" 

"If you don't want to have sex, that's fine. I'm just going to get to guard and go back to my cell to get some sleep." 

She glared at him and slammed the bed down. "Fine." 

494 smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way." 

"Can it, Frank Sinatra." 

He raised his eyebrows and reached for his pants again. She rolled her eyes. "What? I'm good." 

"As good as Manticore programming, I'm sure." 

494 frowned at her, keeping his hands under the waistband of his sweats. "Are you implying that I'm a bad fuck? 

Fuck. He liked that word. It was nicely guttural hard sound. 

"I haven't fucked you." She looked him up and down slowly, assessing. 494 fought the urge to straighten his back more and adjust the collar of his shirt. 

If he had still been wearing his shirt. 

"But given how well Manticore training applies out there, I don't think I'm missing anything." She ducked down under the bunk and started sliding into her hole. "What happened to me being dirty from the outside?" 

"You've had your shots. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't." 

"Just that desperate." 

494 glared at her back and grabbed hold of her boot, pulling her back into the cell and sitting on top of her. "Doesn't work like that." 

"Why not go outside with me?" 

"I've been outside." 

"And you want to stay here." Max's entire face was skeptical. But 494 liked the way her breasts pushed up against his thighs as she breathed. She was stupid. 

But he sort of liked stupid. 

"Unlike you, I know when I have a good thing." 

"Nothing about Manticore is good." 

"So you're bad?" 

"No," Max glared at him and tried to buck him off. 494 stayed on and slammed her head against the floor. She stilled. 

494 shrugged. "That's what I thought. I just have one question for you." 

She groaned. "What?" 

"Who's on first?" 

Max's mouth dropped open and she stared at him. "What?" 

He smiled down at her as serenely as possible. "Who's on first?" He let go of one of her arms to gently shut her mouth. 

"First sex, now baseball." 

"America's favorite pastimes. I'm programmed for both." 

"Oh, get off me." She shoved him off and this time 494 let her. "Maybe I should have used Dick first." 

"No, I like Alec." He grinned at her and rolled to his side. "Sure you're not up for a round?" 

"I'm very sure." Max started crawling out the hole. 

"He must be some guy." 

She looked back at him. "What?" 

"Your boyfriend. He must be some guy." 

She smiled. "He is." 

"Not even a kiss?" Alec had rather been hoping for some sex. 

"Especially not that. Are you coming or not?" 

He snorted. "No, not really. But I'll follow you." 

Max groaned and pushed her long hair out of her face. "Maybe it's better for the world you stay." 

"Just for that, I'm going to stick to you like glue." Alec grinned and followed her down the hole. 

 


End file.
